


Man Against Man

by mescalinen



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bars, Cigarettes, Gay Sex, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Sex Worker, Sex for Money, Smoking, Songfic, but tord isnt cool so, dont smoke though kids, smoking isnt cool anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mescalinen/pseuds/mescalinen
Summary: Tom goes to a sex parlor.





	Man Against Man

    Tom pulls his coat hood over his head, protecting himself from the rain. He glances at the piece of paper in his hands again, stating the address to his destination.  
    Tom rushes into the dark, seemingly empty building. It’s dim inside, and smells of dampness.

    ‘Second floor,’ Tom murmurs, going up the stairs.

    He hears music in the distance and immediately bright, pink lights shine in his eyes. The lights form into letters and a title which is stated exactly on the piece of mpaper.

    _Fru Love’s Beauty Parlor._

    Tom exhales with relief, seeing the same title written on his paper. He walks towards the parlor, taking off his coat hood. He opens the door and the lights are dim inside. The walls are black and pink and there are neon signs everywhere. The counters and walls are decorated with candles and flowers. Tom heads for a receptionsit with bright blue hair. She looks up at him and retracts her cigarette, puffing out the smoke.

    ‘Reservation?’ She asks, clicking a pen open.

    ‘Yes,’ Tom says, looking around the room.

    ‘Under what name?’

    ‘Thomas ***.’

    ‘You have made a reservation for a male, correct?’

    ‘Y-yes.’

    ‘Mhm. That’ll be two hundred pounds.’

    Tom pays the amount and the lady takes a plastic package, giving it over to Tom, who takes it. He is also instructed to leave his phone at the desk.  
    She leads him to a room where Tom dresses into the white bathrobe from the plastic package.  
    Once he walks out, the lady leads him through a dim corridor with different doors, and through the way Tom hears disturbing sounds.  
    She looks at Tom’s papers and grunts a laugh.

    ‘Room 505 on a Friday. You got the jackpot, lemme tell ‘ya.’

    Tom stays silent.

    ‘Alright, ‘ya know the rules, right? An hour per session. You bought a double hour, which means it’s two hours for ‘ya.’

    ‘How would I know when? You took my phone.’

    ‘Darlin’, there’s a clock in each room. You’ll know the session’s over when it says ‘ding dong’, alright?’

    Tom nods, ‘thank you.’

    The lady leaves, and Tom opens the door to the room with the sign ‘505’.  
    Inside, the light is still dim. The walls are dark and there’s a bed and a drawer, the bed in dark cherry covers.  
    A man is standing in the room, facing away from Tom. He’s smoking, too, and only turns when Tom shuts the door.

    ‘Hello. . .’ He slowly walks towards Tom.

   Tom mumbles a ‘hello’ back, and is observing the man. There is a towel wrapped around his waist down. His shoulders are wide and he looks fairly strong. His sharp facial features are partly illuminated by the dim light and candles.

    The man walks closer to Tom and stands at his eye level. He smiles gently.

    ‘Let’s begin, shall we?’

 

* * *

 

    Tom wheezes out of breath as he rolls to his side, panting. His vision is distorted for a few moments as he comes to his senses. His body feels incredible but at the same time so awfully unsanitary.

    The man on the bed next to Tom, who had introduced himself as Tord, starts smoking a cigar.

    ‘So how did you find this place?’ Tord asks.

    ‘Some guy told me a place where you can get all you ask for. . .’ Tom pants, figuring the rest would make sense, since he was too tired to say anymore.

    Tord huffs.

    ‘Well, there’s a little something for every taste,’ Tord grins, ‘I mean, you can get long legs, you can get big or small...’

    Tom smiles at the vague description, but he could already tell the man doesn’t speak English well.

    ‘If you raise the amount a little bit, you may take a bath, and go man against man,’ Tord says, and then adds, smiling wider, ‘it’s highly recommended.’

    Tom laughs, ‘well then, I know what I wanna do next time.’

    Tord huffs a laugh, placing his cigar on a small plate on the bedside table.

    After some time, the clock strikes the two hours gone and it’s time for Tom to leave. Once he’s at the door of the room, Tord walks up to him.

    ‘Next time, when you’re at the reception, say you want it all at once,’ he murmurs, smiling with one corner of his mouth.

    Tom nods slowly, making a mental note.

    ‘You’ll see me in room number 505,’ Tord says, leaning forward and kissing Tom for a moment. He pulls away, saying, ‘and I hope you’ll be back soon.’


End file.
